The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a display device.
Display devices each including a plurality of light-emitting devices arranged in a matrix to display various images or characters have been used. Such display devices are known to cause reflection of extraneous light incident on the light-emitting surfaces (i.e., the surfaces on which light-emitting elements are disposed) of the light-emitting devices toward viewers, so that contrast of the display devices decreases and that a light-emitting surface not emitting light is wrongly recognized as if it emits light. Various developments have been made in such a manner as to reduce this contrast decrease. For example, light-emitting devices including louvers above and below light-emitting elements have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-305689 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-56647).